What A Tease
by SilverBlithe
Summary: Living with twins can be rather difficult at times, especially when one of them happens to be your boyfriend and chances of mistaking one for the other are probable. What's worse is when you're found out doing the do at the worst possible time with the wrong twin. Note that this isn't a threesome fic. Unknown x MC . 707 x MC. Smut smut smut.
1. Saeran

A/N: Okay! So this is my first ever published fanfic and also attempted sin fic, so I apologize if it was bad. But hey, I tried ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ALSO, characters may have been wrongly described as I haven't started on any of their routes and this fic was written purely based on my understanding from spoilers I've seen. So I guess its **not-so-spoiler free**? Leave a review or fav if you like it! That helps a lot with my motivation. :) With that being said, enjoy the sin~

PS: Smex with Saeyoung in the next chapter.

* * *

Saeran had admitted it himself that he wasn't interested in women, and surely he wasn't seeing as no woman had ever caught his eye let alone his heart. It is for that reason he just doesn't comprehend the never-ending shower of love and affection between you and his twin brother, Saeyoung.

It's been more than a month now since the three of you had started living together, and dare he say it hasn't been the most pleasurable experience ever. Why? Well for one, that poor boy's been suffering from sleep deprivation due to both of your very active sex lives and how loud the both of you can be, especially at night. As if that wasn't bad enough, you two seem to like getting it on shamelessly in places other than your bedroom. Saeran shuddered at the thought. He'd never forget the day he walked in on you two fucking on **_his_** bed with wanton noises hanging thick in the air, not to mention the times when you'd suck Saeyoung off while he's busily hacking. "Goddamn you stupid couple!" was what Saeran would usually shriek before storming up to his room and slamming the door shut, feeling mortified.

But sexy times and kinkiness aside, he could see that his twin genuinely cares for you, and is oh so deeply, madly in love with you. The last time he's seen Saeyoung showing this great amount of concern to anyone was back in the days during their broken childhood, and said concern is directed to none other than Saeran himself, and only him, because he was the only one Saeyoung had and likewise, Saeyoung was the only one he had.

Still he couldn't exactly get his head around about what his brother sees in you. What about you that makes his heart flutter, or the things you say that never fail to get him all flustered. Sure he had thought of doing inappropriate things to you before, but only with the intentions of using it as a threat to manipulate his brother into doing things his way.

 _Well…._ he thought, a sudden mischievous grin spreading across his face, _guess I'd just have to find out for myself then._

Turning the doorknob as quietly as he can, Saeran poked his head out through the slightly ajared bedroom door and quickly scanned the surroundings for any familiar figures. His gaze landed on the computer chair, expecting to see his twin busily typing away with crushed cans of Dr. Pepper scattered messily around his desk, but only to be greeted by complete vacancy along with the dim glow emanating from the computer screen.

Presuming that his brother mostly likely hadn't been back yet, he crept out of his room and made his way to yours. With fingers crossed, he opened the door with one swift turn; and to his luck, spotted only a solitary female frame in the soft cushions of the bed, fast asleep. He smirked as he closed the door with one soft click before carefully striding over to your sleeping figure.

The room was virtually pitched black; the only thing that was keeping him from tripping over himself was the faint moonlight seeping in from the windows, illuminating the room ever so slightly. When he finally reached you, he climbed into bed slowly and gingerly; careful not to wake you up. With your back turned on him, he scooped up several strands of your hair, gently kissing them then softly dropping them back over your shoulder. The ticklish feeling of his fingers gliding over the skin on your arm jolted you awake. But before you could as much glance over your shoulder, Saeran nestled his face into the crook of your neck, inhibiting you from doing so.

"Mmm…Saeyoung…" you hummed as his teeth found your skin, gently nibbling on it.

Hearing your vulnerable voice like that got him feeling confused. Was it perhaps the feeling of excitement, maybe? _Nah…it can't be,_ he thought as he continued suckling on your skin, his hand running down your waist and then bringing it back up to grab your breast, earning a yelp from you in response.

He didn't know where exactly he was going with this, but one thing's for sure that he wouldn't be stopping anytime soon. You were practically defenseless next to him and it made him want to test the waters to see how far he could take this; driving him into teasing you all the more. Next thing you knew, Saeran was on top of you and your wrists were tugged above your head, pinned firmly in place.

"Ahh!" you flinched slightly at the pain from his strong grip; you could tell that he was being rougher than usual, not that you were complaining though. Even as he hovered above you, the only thing you could make out, as far as the faint moonlight allowed you to see; was the dim scarlet lining on the silhouette of his hair. And boy was Saeran glad to have his hair dyed back to its original color for had it not been the shadows masking the dissimilar features— albeit rather insignificant- you would have been able to tell that the man on top of you right then, is in fact **not** your boyfriend.

"Saeyoung…mmm…what are you doing…" you managed to mutter in a sluggish state of mind.

Even in the dark you could feel the edge of his lips curled up into a smile as he takes in a good view of your helpless form. _I guess your taste in women isn't that bad after all, brother._ Ignoring you, he used his free hand to undo the zip to your jacket; or rather _Saeyoung's_ jacket and was unsurprised to see that apart from your panties, you were completely exposed underneath. He knew for a fact that you loved using dirty tricks like these to lead Saeyoung on, sometimes even going as far as walking around the house with a short skirt without panties on.

He proceeded to grope your breast again, leaning over to whisper into your ear, "you naughty little girl..." You whimpered against his touch and lolled your head back as he hungrily takes a nipple in his mouth, sucking it hard.

"Sae..ah..young…ahhh," you moaned as his hand now skimmed across your belly then to your thigh. Clearly amused with your response, he then gave your thigh a tight squeeze before tracing his finger against your sex, gently rubbing on your clit through the moist fabric. You let out another moan, and he hummed against your breast, sending jolts of pleasure coursing through your body. You squirmed underneath him, arching your back and propelling yourself forward as to get more of him in contact with your needy core. He seemed to have taken notice of your impatience and gave out a devilish chuckle, followed by an instantaneous pressure that was his knee, pressing down on your entrance, hard.

Your eyes rolled back, allowing lewd mewls to escape your lips without a care. What you really wanted now was for him to take you right here and right now, and the bulge on his pants told you that he desperately needed you too.

Saeran was oh so ready to attack you when—

 _Oh_.

All at once the flick of a light switch could be heard followed by an immediate radiance of light filling the entire room. Startled, you instinctively propped yourself up causing Saeran to fumble backwards onto the sheets.

Whipping your head to the entrance of the room, your e/c eyes locked on Saeyoung's shocked ones, with a hint of anger and confusion within. Your heart sank when you finally registered the whole situation and a flush crept onto your cheeks.

"S-saeyoung! I-I…this isn't what it looks like!" your pulled the sheets over yourself while stumbling to speak coherently, frantically pointing at Saeran, who was now lifting himself off the bed with a slight smug, otherwise looking completely unfazed.

He didn't even bother turning to you as he showed himself out casually, but not before placing a gentle pat on his brother's shoulder, uttering an "I made her wet" victoriously on his way out.

You could almost hear something in your boyfriend shattering through his composed exterior after hearing that.

He continued standing at the doorway with his head down and you gulped, not knowing what to say.

"Babe…?" You started.

No response.

"I-I'm really sorry, I swear I didn't know that was Saeran…I-I thought it was you the whole time…a-and…" You trailed off and bit your lip nervously.

Still no response.

"Babe, are you mad-"

Finally he let out a chuckle, bringing his face up to meet your gaze.

"So…he made you wet huh?" His husky tone sent shivers up your spine and you began rubbing your thighs together for stimulation. You didn't even notice him pacing up towards you but his face was now inches away from yours, lips brushing against yours as he spoke.

"Should I make it so you would never think about doing it with anybody else ever again?"

You swallowed hard under his intense gaze, biting down on your lip with anticipation. Well let's just say you won't be walking straight the next day.

As for Saeran, if there's one thing he's learned, is that he found great pleasure in teasing you and would _definitely_ love to do that again.


	2. Saeyoung

A/N: I can't believe I actually continued this. Do you have any idea how hot and bothered I was writing this? Well here's part two for you sinners.

* * *

Oh how you'd wish tonight were like any other night: your boyfriend coming home and, waking you up mid-slumber with soft, feathery kisses as his hands roam your body, whispering sweet nothings into your ear. It'd usually end up either with you rebutting his advances by swatting him away lazily, not without grumbling under your breath for being woken up before going back to sleep, _or_ completely giving in which usually results in half-asleep, playful midnight quickies.

Tonight however, was different. The loving atmosphere you'd so much expected was replaced with frustration and jealousy. Saeyoung's lips crashed onto yours, kissing and biting roughly as his hands snaked up along your arms above your head. He nipped down on your bottom lip just hard enough for you to gasp in pain, granting him access for his tongue to be plunged into your wet cavern. A strangled moan left your throat into his mouth as your tongues danced, a thin string of saliva was drawn out between when he finally pulled away, and your gaze fell upon his ferocious, lust-filled ones.

Next thing you knew, both your jacket, along with Saeyoung's shirt were swiftly discarded and tossed away across the room.

"MC…." He breathed, suddenly bringing his hands back down to tweak your nipples, hard, not caring if it hurt and you cried out in response. He licked his lips, golden eyes glinting at the sight before him, feeling his cock stir at those flushed cheeks and heaving bare chest of yours.

That was until a bruised spot on your neck caught his attention, and you noticed the golden hue in his eyes darkening as they narrowed.

"What is this?" The question came out bluntly and the tone of his voice told you he definitely wasn't happy. A hand left your sore nipple to rest at the hickey on your neck, thumb stroking lightly at it at first, then, without warning, came pressing down and rubbing viciously. Another hiss of moan was ready to leave your lips but Saeyoung muffled it with another kiss.

"Did my brother do this hm?" His mouth was now positioned at the bruised spot, hot breath caressing it as he spoke, "and you had no qualms in letting him _mark_ you while I was away?"

Your only response was a whimper as he hungrily latched himself onto your neck, biting and sucking furiously to cover Saeran's mark with his own. You moaned at the twinge of pain and pleasure that gushed through when Saeyoung's teeth drew blood from your skin, only to be lapped up quickly by a swift motion of his tongue. At the same time his hands found your thighs, grip firm and strong as they forcefully spread your legs apart, ramming his hardened groin against your already soaking wet cunt.

You tossed your head back in pleasure and your hands instinctively moved down to wind in his crimson locks.

 _Huh?_

To your dismay, your movements were somehow restricted as you felt something tugged at your wrists. When they were finally brought into view after much struggle, you noticed a nice red ribbon fasten around them.

Saeyoung glanced back at you, chuckling at the pout that had now formed on your lips.

"What babe? You didn't think I was gonna let you off easily after how naughty you've been tonight, did you?" His hand caught hold of your bounded wrist and shoved them back up above your head, smirk widening when you put up no resistance in letting him do so.

As guilty as you felt, you were loving this whole new side of him. Sure it felt a little intimidating at first, but it faded as fast as it came when you knew the person doing it is none other than your lover.

"You're _mine_ ," He hissed and began trailing burning kisses and hickeys starting from your neck, "this…" to your breasts, "and this," making sure to pinch them, grope them, bury his face, tongue and teeth between them before continuing all the way down, repeating the process with every inch of your skin, "and finally this…" his lips reached the seam of your panties and took it between his teeth, sliding them off with ease. You shuddered excitedly as a gust of cold midnight breeze hit against your naked sex. He plopped himself down between your legs, blowing on your clit after giving it a flick with his tongue, "…they're all _mine_."

"Saeyoung…ah!" you mewled as his tongue ran along your slit with a quickening pace, two fingers pressed on each lip only to be spread apart nicely for his tongue to dive in. His mouth suctioned onto your swollen cunt, sucking and lapping the familiar juices that seeped out. "Mmm babe," he grunted between laps, "you taste so good, so wet for me." The same fingers now toyed with your slit, dipping into the wetness then rubbing against the folds in attempt to elicit a moan from you, and as his name rolled off your tongue wantonly, his fingers pumped into you without another thought, increasing the digits as he went.

You were panting, breath ragging gradually as he picked up the pace, feeling yourself getting closer and closer to the edge when— his fingers abruptly slipped out, and you whine at the lack of stimulation, his lips quirking as you did so.

"What's the matter, babe?"

"You know exactly what the matter is." You pouted, and he laughed.

"Hm…do I?" He teased and you watched as his fly came undone, boxers following suit after, allowing his member to spring free from its restraints.

Saeyoung grinned when your arms moved down unknowingly in attempt to grab hold of his pulsing shaft, ready to have him fill your mouth but were unfortunately pinned back into place.

"Ah ah babe, not tonight," he chided, voice low with tremor and it sent shivers of excitement to your core.

In truth, he actually wanted the same, to have your hot mouth wrapped around his member, and have you moan into his cock while he rocks into you, watching the lewd faces you'd make as you suck him off. Oh gosh the mental imagines were never ending and they were just about enough for him to find his release. But with you sprawled out enticingly before him, he'd figure he might as well give his lover a taste of his sadistic side. After all, two is better than one right?

"Now tell me, what do you want?" His fingers caressed your inner thighs, the tip of his cock brushed on your clit slowly, tauntingly.

You bit on your lip, taking in the way his sharp eyes gleamed as they bore deep into your soul.

"Babe, I won't know if you don't tell me." There was a smug to his tone as his cock now pressed against your slit, dipping in slightly so that only its head slipped in. He then began circling your opening, heated eyes watching as your hips bucked into him, only to have him withdrew completely.

You squirmed and gave another whimper, hating the fact that the little shit was enjoying himself like this; teasing your hole as you still then leaving you hanging the next.

"I don't hear anything babe~"

"Ah…mmph..Saeyoung I—"

"Hm~? You what?" His cock was back again, rubbing your cunt, while one of his hands took your clit between two fingers and pinched.

"Hah-ah!…j-ust..fuck me already Saeyoung!"

He grinned devilishly as he obliged, thrusting into you full force while his hands hitched up your knees so your legs spread even wider, grunting with flushed cheeks as he watched his cock disappear into you. He leaned forward just enough so your lips touched and smashed his lips against your gaping mouth, reciprocating your cries with his low groans.

Both hands squeezed your breasts as he rocked into you, pace quickening with every thrust, going deeper and harder. You arched into him, lolling your head back as his name left your lips between moans. Going even louder when his teeth grazed on your nipple as he sucked, the vibration of his muffled groans sending waves of pleasure throughout your body and his other hand continued fondling your breast. His tongue lapped and tease your sensitive bud, growling when you started tightening around him, feeling his cock swell more inside as he watched you, your aroused expression, swollen lips, and oh God, perfect breasts covered with a fine sheen of sweat and saliva. He licked his lips at the sight. You had no idea how much he wanted to fuck you up, to leave you a moaning mess begging him for more while he destroys your pussy.

Your eyes were shut, cheeks flushed with a darker shade of red as his cock filled you deep, spreading yourself wider for him and letting him take you however he wanted. Your moans became pants as you felt yourself getting hotter, and soon after a wave of orgasm came crashing violently and you came.

"Hng MC!" He let out a huffy growl as your walls clenched around him, brows knitted together in pleasure. Before you could even so much steady yourself out, you were swifly turned and bent over, having only bounded arms for support when his weight shifted against yours, flinching as his cock incidentally swirled inside you. "Oh babe we're not done yet." His voice came out a hoarse whisper, and a second later his hips came pounding into you again mercilessly, one hand rubbing on your over-sensitive clit while the other snuck up to your cheek, two fingers forcing their way into your entrance, begging to be sucked on.

His body shifted so that his head rested on the nape of your neck; broad, heaving chest pressed firmly against your back. "That's it baby, suck them nice and wet 'cause they're gonna be inside you real soon."

Your mind went blank, eyes half-lidded as the pressure of arousal coiled up inside you increasingly with every pump, his cock repeatedly rubbing against the hidden pleasure spots inside you that he knew all too well. You could tell by the way he shuddered above you, muscles tensing along with groans of your name leaving his lips like chants that he was close, and you began to move your hips mindlessly to match his quickening rhythm, the sound of skin slapping against skin resonating across the room.

Panting, he removed his fingers from your mouth, grinning at the way your saliva dripped all over then shoved them into your wet heat as promised. They pumped in sync with his dick, curling up occasionally to meet your g-spot, causing your legs to quiver underneath him. It wasn't long before the second wave of orgasm swept over you, crashing even more violently than the first and a scream erupted from your throat, clutching tightly again around his cock as juices dripped out from the sides. Saeyoung followed soon after, reaching his climax with a string of curses, hips jerking uncontrollably as he rode out his last waves of orgasm before collapsing on top of you.

Both of you laid there, bodies flushed together trying to catch your breaths. His hands met yours and seconds later the ribbon came loose, allowing your fingers to intertwine followed by light kisses planted on your back before rolling himself off of you to lay by your side.

"Babe?" His fingers wound softly in your hair, voice warm yet with a slight hint of regret.

"Hm?" You hummed in response, turning yourself over to face him.

"I…wasn't too rough on you, was I?"

You were stunned for a moment, and when a frown crept onto his face from your lack of response, you giggled, cupping his cheeks between your hands, "Babe, that was **_The. Hottest. Sex._** I have ever had in my entire life, and I absolutely **loved** it." He smiled, expression softening before giving you a peck on the nose.

"The hardest you've ever came huh?" He teased and you laughed, diving into his arms for a long sweet kiss, only to have him break the moment to ask, "so who's better, Saeran or me?"

You rolled your eyes at the wide cheeky grin that had now spread across his face.

"Well obviously that would be Saeran." You said jokingly.

"Oh babe, don't make me go for round 3." He threatened and you giggled as he pulled you in to continue the kiss he had left off, strong, familiar arms wrapped tightly around you as you both dozed off comfortably in each other's embrace.


End file.
